


Foxglove

by renjunies



Series: Flower Soulmark Universe [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flowers, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunies/pseuds/renjunies
Summary: prompt: everytime your soulmate is injured/marked, a  flower appears on your body in the same place.





	Foxglove

**Author's Note:**

> hi i posted this in my fic dump before but i want to make more in this universe so i've made it seperate

Donghyuck wakes once again to clusters of flowers decorating his body. There's trails of daisies pressed to his legs, a forget-me-not placed over his left elbow and small buttercups adorning his palms. He'd been waking up regularly resembling a herbarium ever since his soulmate bond had been actualised.

 

It was almost four years ago, a few days after his thirteenth birthday, he was sat in his maths class attempting to fill in a page of soul-killing equations when he felt a burning sensation spread across his knee - it wasn't painful, it was more of a tingling feeling but it was enough to make him glance down with a perplexed gaze as a delicate rose appeared on his skin there. He knew what it was, soulmate bonds were a topic taught at schools, so he knew that the flower that had appeared was mirroring a blemish on his soulmates skin.

 

Donghyuck, seeing random bluebells and snapdragons regularly appear and fade on his skin day after day, was unsure as to whether his soulmate was something akin to a fighter or was just incredibly accident-prone. He hoped it was the latter, he didn't think his parents would much enjoy him coming home one day with a wrestler.

 

He lets out a sigh before forcing himself out of bed; questioning the nature of his soulmate was unfortunately not an acceptable excuse to be late for class.  
He joins his parents at the dinner table once he's showered and dressed and twenty minutes of chewing and small talk pass by before he is allowed to leave and he heads out of the door to the train station. The walk to the train station is brief but calming. Donghyuck likes to walk through the fields behind his house instead of taking the route through the streets which, although it adds an extra five minutes to his walk, is worth it due to the beauty it brings. Since it is currently summer the fields are bursting with different kinds of flowers and plants, creating a rainbow of colours pleasing to Donghyuck's eyes.

  
Considering the curse his soulmate bond gives him, most would presume he would have tired of flowers and would no longer find beauty, only boredom, in them. However, Donghyuck had always had an affinity for flowers which hadn't faded even with the constant flowers he had to sport.  
He plucked a lilac harebell he saw on the side of the footpath and tucked it into the button hole on his blazer before continuing on his walk.  
His train was already waiting when he arrived at the station and he briskly walked to it and jumped on, wanting to get a seat and not be one of the unlucky passengers that had to stand for the whole journey. He silently congratualated himself when the station filled up quickly and people quickly started filing onto the train, seats quickly becoming occupied.

  
Donghyuck was zoning out when he heard a sharp yell and out of the corner of his eyes saw something falling. He looked over to see a boy sprawled over the floor and quickly stood up and reached out his hand to him.

  
"Are you okay?" Donghyuck asked softly once the other was upright.

  
"Yes, thank you. I'm just a very clumsy person, nothing to worry about." He said with a soft smile. "Oh, I'm Minhyung."

  
"Donghyuck. You want to sit by me, there's a seat here?" Donghyuck asked not waiting for an answer as he pulled Minhyung into the seat next to him.

  
The two quickly clicked and spent he whole train journey in loud converstion. They seemed to match in every way, they liked the same shows, had the same hobbies, listened to (mostly) the same music - although Donghyuck did have to make Minhyung promise to listen to some Michael Jackson after school.

  
Donghyuck was disappointed when the train pulled into their stop, it only took five minutes to walk to their school from the station and then the two would have to part ways for lessons and truthfully, Donghyuck was enjoying his conversation with Minhyung more than he cared to admit.

  
His spirits were quickly lifted when Minhyung asked to exchange numbers and promised to meet him after school so they could sit together on the train again and he went to his first lesson with a smile on his face - which did not go unnoticed by a very inquisitive Jeno who spent the hour hounding the brunette with questions.  
It was in his second lesson - an incredibly dull hour and a half of chemistry - when Donghyuck felt the familiar burn, this time on his cheek. A quick look on his phone camera revealed a small foxglove scattered across his cheekbone and he wondered what his soulmate could have possibly done to himself this time. He didn't have long to wonder as a worksheet was passed around and his mind soon became full of different chemical equations.

  
His spirits were still high later that day when he walked out of school, his dull lessons not enough to ruin his mood. He saw the back profile of Minhyung and called out to him, causing the other to quickly spin around. As he got closer to the other he noticed the cut across his cheek, an exact match to the petals on his own, and a mixture of excitement and relief washed over him as he pulled the other into a kiss.


End file.
